Beneath My Skin
by dark-angelic2
Summary: Kagome Higurashi lived a normal life until she found out that she was the rencarnation of the legendary leader of the gang the red butterflys, who was murdered on her wedding day by the cynical man of her child....
1. Blessings of the machinary

Hello to all this is dark angelic here. Sorry about the hiatus I went on after the stewie incident.

Flashback: "get him" people throwing stuff at me. "Ah, they hate me I wont write anymore".  
"Good you suck anyway" But a friend got me on track. It's been about a year since I've typed but I've practicing writing and I'm finally worthy.

Thank kami………….

Okay now please read and review… Be gentle please I just started again and I have a bit of confidence don't take that away…

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha but as we speak I'm stabbing rumiko. "Die fucker."  
"Oh shit the popo's" seeya………

Beneath my skin  
Chapter1: blessings of the machinery

There Kikyo stood on her happiest day by the man she loved.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here………"the minister was cut off by the slamming of the temple doors.

Kikyo and her groom turned around with everyone else to see the disturbance.

"Hello Kikyo" said a man with silver hair and deep amber eyes.

"What are you doing here?" said kikyo looking upset

" I thought I would just check on you, see how my star pupil was doing. I see your getting married," said the man

"I thought I made it clear that I didn't want anything to do with you" said kikyo

The man stood and looked around for a while then slowly turned around. About 3 seconds later, pulled a gun out and shot kikyo in the head.

"See I told you, you couldn't run away from us" said the man

The witnesses were devastated and so was the groom. The man started to walk away again and whispered to the gang he brought with him.

"Waste all of them," said the man full of anger and a cynical smirk.

Later that day…

Blood covered the aisle pews and the entire sanctuary. The foul smell of death had escaped through the windows.

"Detective min we found the bride its not pretty" said a cop.

"How bad is it?" said detective min

"Gruesome she has 2 bullets in her sides, one lunged in her cerebral and she was a mother." Said the cop.

"Who would do such a thing?" said the cop

"Who knows could be revenge, no reason, or even a jealous boyfriend" said detective min.

"You want me to get cracking on it sir" asked the cop.

"No that's alright, I'm going in alone…"

Author comments:

So what did you think…?

Not bad for a second timer huh. Anyway I'm working on chapter 2: Is she me. I'll be working on 12 other stories too so expect them soon.

Until then…

Ja-Ne


	2. School's Out

Hello to all my adoring fans. First I would like togive a thanks to my first reviewer HellKeeper. Thanksfor showing me love.

Okay Down to business...

Are you ready for the second chapter? I updated assoon as I could there was this mix-up at my school and... sorry Im rambling. Okay here's yoursecond chapter.

Disclaimer- No I don't own inuyasha but im still injail for stabbing rumiko... God you try to take over a popular anime and stab a couple of people andyour in jail. Damn the Government...Damn you...

* * *

Beneath my skin

Chapter2: Schools out

20 years Later-

"It's like I'll disappear as soon as I close my eyes

I feel like I've turned into someone

that I don't never was

Sadly, I've become so small

I want to be rescued, but instead of sighing

I vomited up my loneliness, and just lay there,

measuring it all up

My heart is drowning and writhing

These lies that make me dizzy

I took them and tore them up

And with that,

I became lost

In a world of thin darkness

For the sake of those whom I should trust

I chose to come here, a cage into which I've locked

myself, and now

there's no escape.

Deep inside my empty shell

Lies the reason for this growing impermanence

Scared of the approaching tomorrow

I cower and collapse

But it seeks me out and whispers to me

I am scarred by...

This voice of thin darkness."

St. Ivan's-

"That class is an excerpt from the journal of the Red

Butterflies gang leader Kikyo Hitoumai" said the teacher

"Can anyone tell me want she meant by this last journal entry" asked ms.Kinata(the teacher)

The class sat in boredom so no one answered. She was forced to randomly select a person. She noticed that miroku was taking a nap so she chose him.

"Okay, mr.ansem how about you take a few minutes from your nap and grace us with your answer." said ms.kinata

Miroku raised his head and begin to become irritated.

"I don't know she was probably on her period or something" The class roared in laughter(the boys anyway)

"She was going through a state of depression after the great battle between her rivals the sapphire moths" said a girl

"Very good ms.higurashi" said ms.kinata

"Yeah very good teachers pet" said a male student

"Shut up or you'll be wearing an ass hat" said sango

"wow the flaming dike's going to threaten me to death"

"Why you..." said sango before she was cut off

"That's quite enough you two" scolded the teacher

Bell rings-

"Hey sango thanks for taking up for me" said kagome

"Don't sweat, besides I didn't do it for you I did it to piss off miroku before the end of school" said

sango as she laughed

Kagome and sango walked through the the halls of St.

Ivan's as the school erupted in chaos.

"Wow summer break really brings out the beast in everyone" said kagome

"yeah, well what are you doing for the summer?" asked sango

"Oh, Im visiting my cousin in tokyo" said kagome

"Cool, is he cute?" asked sango in a sly way as if she wanted a hook up

"I don't know, I guess, I've never looked at my cousin that way" said kagome feeling awkward and confused.

"Your no fun" said sango poutingkagome and sango finally reached the gate to st. Ivan's and were ready to say their goodbye's once more.

"Well bye kagome, ill see you after the summer and tell your cousin i love him" said sango running to her dad's car.

"whatever...seeya!" yelled kagome as she too ran to her ride.

kagome then settled into the car thinking of how her summer was going to be and would it be fun withoutsango this year. Sango was going to california whileshe was going to tokyo.

Later that day...

"IV'E FOUND HER... I FOUND HER..." yelled a man in a room thriving with screens.

"what..." said a woman with long black hair

"I've found the girl..." said the man excitedly

"He will be pleased to know this, you might even get a raise" said the woman in a mellow tone.

"I'll take it to him now" said the man

The excited man practically leaped down the hall of the giant building. The man then reached the office of the boss and opened the door. There the boss laid inhis chair facing the window.

"um... sir..." said the man

"what is it ... why do you feel as though you can disturb me from my reflection hour"said the bossthrowing back his long mane like silver hair.

"um... well... sir...you see" said the man nervous

as ever

"Spit it out i don't have time for insolent stutteringmorons" said the boss getting up out of his chair.

"Um... I found the girl, sir" said the man bowing in fear

The boss then turned around seeming intrigued. He then walked up to and begin to stare at the already petrified man. He then grabbed him by the neck.

"Send the team after her... I want her brung to me...I want her dead or alive"

Author's coments:

So im so happy and super siked i read you guys reviews and thanks for the critiscim. I really needed some suport from you guys...

**flash-back**

Get him"aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh"runs away he's got our precious writing space...

**end**

Anyways thanks and I hope to get many reviews from you

guys...

Darkangelic2 Out...


	3. Tokyo

Hey guys! It's me dark. Wow I've really been on a vacation. I took a break, a long one, because I wanted to work on my other stories on paper. Sorry I kept you waiting… So are you ready to find out who the mystery man is and what kagome's significance to the woman who died at her wedding well you'll have to read. Oh yeah and I'll be updating more frequently.

Disclaimer- I don't own inuyasha but there's good news I made bail and now I can go for rumiko again…maybe the face this time! Enjoy

Beneath my skin

Chapter 3: A trip, and a flight, down the stairs

"Kagome lets go!" yelled ms.higurashi from the front door.

"Coming mom," said kagome stuffing her last item in her already booming bag.

Kagome sat on the bed thinking again about how she could get through these 3 months without killing her self. Since she was 4 she had always spent the summer with sango, but this year her mom decided it be best to go to Tokyo.

"Lets get a move on kag!" yelled ms.higurashi become even more irritated.

Kagome grabbed her things and began hurrying down the stairs and she tripped over one of sota's skates, making her fall into the bookshelf.

**A/N: she's okay.**

She began to pick up the books and she noticed a small black book that looked like a journal. It had, what seemed to be, a faded crimson butterfly on the cover and a name of the spine.

"K.H?" said kagome reading the initials.

"KAGOME!" yelled her mom beeping the horn afterwards, which alarmed her.

Kagome got up, taking the journal with her, and ran out to the car.

The Airport-

"Don't forget to call" said ms.higurashi.

"Okay…" said kagome looking depressed

"And don't ask them a lot of questions" said ms. higurashi crying.

"Okay…" said kagome again.

"And try to smile" said her mother

"Flight 180 TOKYO Boarding" announced the intercom.

"Gotta go mom," said kagome running to the gate.

Kagome had gotten on the plane and her stomach clinched so she grabbed it.

"Are you okay?" asked the stewardess

Kagome responded with a simple nod and lifted her head. The stewardess then offered to get something for her.

"I said I'm fine!" said kagome with a red glow in her eyes.

"Uhhhh" the stewardess ran off into the back afraid to do anything else.

_**12 hours later Tokyo airport…**_

Kagome got off the plane and got her luggage. The only thing left was to look for a sign with her name on it and her cousin. She looked around and saw neither so she decided to sit for a while.

She then remembered she had the journal she had found earlier. She took out the book and opened it turning to the first entry. She read it:

**_It has been 2 weeks since I left that horrible place. I find myself very strong surviving in this desert._** **_I managed to find a rest stop but I have no money. I also persuaded a man to rent me a motel room but he wasn't doing it for free…_**

A boy calling her name out loud interrupted Kagome. She looked up and saw a 16-year-old boy with long white hair and an idiot smile.

"Kagome over here" said the boy

Kagome closed the journal and walked over to him. She then put her luggage in his arms.

"Did you have nice flight? Asked the boy

"Yeah, so how have you been, Inuyasha?"

So hey you weren't expecting him…. were you?

Any way hoped you liked it next chap will be available probably in January. Until then kisses and don't be shy to review.

Ja-ne

Angelic out…


End file.
